The Immortal Fight
by pta917
Summary: A Mass Effect/Highlander crossover the for the most part follows the Kurgan ,the villain from the movie and in this fanfic, as he fights the immortals that live on Omega and assumes his position as a power figure on Omega.
1. Chapter 1

**Notes**: This is a Mass Effect/Highlander crossover. Part of it will take place a few days/weeks before Mass Effect 2. For now it will figure to immortals from the series the Kurgan (Highlander) and Kane (Highlander 3) they look just like they do in the movies

The ships engines ran smooth and quite, he was on his bed looking at the rest of the room in a small table there was a briefcase with his dismantled broad sword. On his right side there as a small radio device that he turned on and heard a news report from the Citadel, where he had been just before going to Omega.

''Meanwhile C-sec as yet to find who killed the recently discovered dead turian, that for now nothing has been discovered about he's identity or who killed him.'' said the news caster

''I know his name.'' he said pushing another button causing a music to start playing( watch?v=2TbsLV2yklw (skip to 0:16))

After a hour the ship landed on Omega, the passengers all walked out in a huge croud where all looked like the same but in the middle he stood out, the hair was in a low ponytail, he was wearing leather clothing with his right arm out and his eyes where sinked with what one may call tiered eyes but something else was in there also immense power, the Kurgan had arrived on Omega.

He walked slowly brief case in hand and went to a local low-cost hotel runed by a Volus.  
''So sir a room is a... 200 credits sir.'' the Volus said hesitating on his words  
The Kurgan looked at the small Volus and using his omni-tool gave the money to the Volus


	2. Chapter 2

In the night of Omega a lone Asari with light blue skin wearing a full body black leather suit with a holster that held a black sword with a leather handle. Even being immortal though, she had a young and in a way weak look to her, which in a place like Omega could attract to worst of people. From a safe distance the Kurgan watched with a grin on his face, sensing the inferiority in her, he followed her in the shadows to a nearby alley.

The Asari looked back at the entrance of the alley, right hand on her sword, she was preparing for a fight but she had too much fear of what she sensed was something much different from other immortals she had ever fought. Now holding onto her sword, she was prepared to fight when out of the shadows a giant charged at her swinging his broad sword at her. She couldn't even react as the only thing she did was place her sword in front of her, readying to take the hits. The Kurgan just grinned as he blocked the Asari's attacks but he then kicked her in the gut, grabbed her by her skinny neck and lifted her up in the air throwing her into a wall.

He walked up to her and raised his sword for the final blow, lowering his guard. The Asari saw that the Krugan was vulnerable and decided to take the chance to attack. She grabbed her sword and stabbed him in the gut. The Krugan yelled in annoyance and dropped her when she then started to run off. The Kurgan seeing that she was running away, quickly got back on his feet and with his sword in his hand as he ran after her.

The Asari was terrified as she was barely able to breath and was trying to find a safe place to go to. She then looked up to see a building with purple lights that said Afterlife. Taking her chances the Asari decided to run towards the place for hopefully safe haven.

The Asari ran through the line to enter Afterlife when a Batarian guard tried to stop her but she headbutted him and ran inside. Meanwhile the Kurgan walked after her with a joyful smile on his face. He also pushed the guards away when they tried to stop him as well. The Krugan saw her running through the corridor and threw his sword at her impaling her in the gut. The Asari screamed in pain that from the impaling that she could barely move. The Krugan walked right behind her and kicked her so hard that she was sent flying into the club.

With the last of her strength she crawled towards a local Guard and the Turian saw the wounded Asari and tried to help her up but out of nowhere the Kurgan appeared right next to them. The Krugan jolly fully threw the Turian aside; he forced the Asari onto her knees and removed his sword from her gut with a smile on his face.

''There can be only one.'' the Kurgan yelled bringing his sword down on her neck and decapitating her

The Kurgan stepped back as the energy of the Quickening came out of her body and into him. The energy started flowing through the club damaging the walls, tables and bars. People began to scream due to the destruction happening here and decided to run out of the club. After absorbing energy, he smiled at the corpse of the Asari and grabbed his sword. He was about to leave but all of the sudden he saw himself surrounded by guards aiming assault rifles at him.

''Lower your weapon!'' shouted a Batarian guard

He continued to look around, smiled at the guard and then threw his sword at the Batarian instantly killing the four eyed alien.

''FIRE!'' a Turian yelled as the bullets started flying into the Kurgan grounding.

''Stop firing. Now!'' a voice shouted from behind the guards

The Kurgan looked at incoming female just before falling to the ground ''dead'' and saw Aria T'loak the ruler of Omega, looking down at him.


	3. Chapter 3

The Kurgan found himself hanging from the ceiling on a small cell like room but for now he decided to pretend to be dead. He waited for Aria to appear but for now he had to listen to two Batarian guards talking.

"So why did Aria ask us to hang the dead guy from the ceiling?"

"You know me I don't question what happens. I just do it."

The first Batarian then walked up to him and used his rifle to push him, but the body didn't move at all.

''See nothing happened. What do you think would happen?''

"I don't know. But for some reason Aria wants him here and I was trying to find out if he's still alive."

"Maybe I can tell you." a voice said from with in the room

"What the hell?" The guard said looking at the now living body.

The Kurgan used the chains hanging him to lift him self up and using his own weight, he broke them down and landed on the floor. He quickly grabbed the first Batarian's neck and threw him at the other Batarian. He then grabbed his assault rifle and fired at the second Batarian, killing him and then fired at the first Batarian's legs. Making the four eyed alien fall down to the ground in pain.

"Aria! Come down here, or your guard will have to amuse me." The Kurgan said throwing the guard into the cell bars

"Come on Aria I'm waiting." He said breaking one of the Batarians fingers causing the alien to scream in intense pain.

"You know something? I've always been curious about if Batarians can see straight with only three eyes." The Kurgan said stabbing his finger into the Batarian's left upper eye, causing the alien to scream in even more intense pain then before and then blood started spilling out of the socket.

Soon enough Aria appeared with two turian guards with her. The Kurgan looked when he approached her.

"Hello pretty." He said to Aria with is usual sick grin

"Hello Victor, long time no see."

"Aria if you wanted to see me chained up you know you just needed to call."

"And you don't come in here, or kill some one in my club without my permission.'"

"It's been a long time I forget." He said when Aria grabbed his neck.

"It's time for you to remember isn't it?"

"What ever you say. So can I leave now?" The Kurgan said grabbing Arias hand

"Why not. But next time remember. Don't skreeonk with Aria."

"Yes boss. And in the future try and get better guards." The Kurgan said kicking the dead Batarian out of his way as he exited the cell

He walked pass them taking his sword from one of the Turian. He then walked off but just before walking through the door he looked at Aria and said, ''And Aria don't be a stranger. You should call some time.'' the said laughing


	4. Chapter 4

Garrus was doing his normal patrol over Omega; during that week he had eliminated groups of mercenaries and delivered a major blow to the Blood Pack. Now he was going to talk to a Quarian informant.

''So what do you have for me today?'' Garrus asked as he approached the Quarian

''Not much, the Blue Suns are doing weapons transport to the main shipping docks and a Asari was decapitated in Afterlife.''

''Decapitated?'' Garrus asked intrigued

''Yes it seems she was followed by a man with a sword that killed her in the club but he was shot down by Aria's guards.''

''This is troubling but is there anything else?''

But before the Quarian could respond Garrus sensed something near them, he forced his hand on the Quarians helmet to quiet her. The Turian then grabbed his sword from a cavity on his back; the sword had a black grip with golden handle parts and a medium size silver blade. He looked far away and saw the shape of a tall man holding a massive sword.

''What do you want?'' Garrus yelled

''Your head... and the Prize.''

''I think I'll just keep it.'' Garrus said sarcastically

They both ran at each other, Garrus attacked first by swinging his sword at the giant's neck but the blow was blocked by the Kurgan's sword. The man kicked Garrus in the gut and punched him in the face. Garrus was knocked onto the ground but got back up with his backsword at hand. This time the Kurgan brought his sword down on Garrus but the Turian quickly used his sword to block his opponent and kicked him in the leg and smashed his sword handle into the Kurgans face.

Garrus tried to stab his sword into the Kurgan but in mid way the giant grabbed his sword and raised it leaving Garrus body exposed to a kick sending the Turian to the floor. The Kurgan raised his sword in the air and started smashing it on to Garrus sword, which was using it as a shield. In the heat of the attack Garrus saw his sword starting to break till one final blow made the Turian's sword in half. Garrus was almost in panic as his weapon was broken, leaving him defenseless.

''And now it ends.'' the Kurgan said raising his sword in the air.

Thinking quickly Garrus kicked the Kurgan in the leg giving him enough time to grab the lower half of his sword and get back up.

The two opponents were again face-to-face when from the rooftops two Krogan in Blood Pack armor jumped down at them. Then from a door a group of Vorcha charged out armed with assault rifles, preparing to attack Garrus.

''Attack! Kill Archangel!'' One of the Krogan yelled at Garrus

The Kurgan started cutting down the Vorcha with his sword when both Krogan started firing at him.

''Another time!'' the Kurgan yelled as he was ran off.

The Kurgan decided to get rid of this nuisance of a gang and went to find the Blood Pack lair. When he arrived he found two Vorcha standing guard.

''You don't go in, only Blood Pack members can go in.'' one of the Vorcha yelled just before the Kurgan grabbed him by the neck.

''Don't speak to me again.'' he said lifting the Vorcha in to the air and started to choke him.

''You go in, I don't want problems.'' the Vorcha said opening the metal door.

The Kurgan walked in to a small room with four Vorcha guards and sitting on the "Throne" chair was Garm the Blood Pack leader.

''You can't just get in Victor, times have changed you don't call the shoots on Omega any more.'' Garm said placing his hands in the air just to have the Kurgan impale the Krogan's hand with the upper half of Garrus sword

''That isn't how this works.'' the Kurgan said pushing Garm off the chair and started to sit in the chair.

The Kurgan looked over to one of the Vorcha and hollered out, "I need a leg rest here!"

One of the Vorcha ran over to him and got on all fours for the Kurgan to rest his legs on.

''You bastard! You can't just come in here and attack me.'' the Krogan said taking the blade out of his hand

''And you can't just take what's mine.''

''What does that mean?''

''The Turian is mine and no one takes what's mine.''

''The Turian is killing many of my mercenaries and you are just a human you can't do a thing to stop us.''

''Garm you know me well enough to know that I'm far from it and next time I get the Turian.

''Now that wont happen for a few days from now. All three groups are going after him, you wont be able to get him.'' Garm said laughing.

''Don't worry I have enough time to do that.''

-

Mean while a man wearing a cloak was sitting at a small table near the market trying to attract someone to see his magic tricks but it seems his act attracted two Blue Suns Batarians. The one on the right wasn't armed but the one his left side had rifles.

''Is the any problem gentlemen.'' the man asked.

''In a matter of fact there his. We want you out of here.'' the right Batarian said pushing the tables contents into the ground.

''I'm not going to do that.'' he said grabbing a walking stick.

''No problem, we will help you.'' the left Batarian said aiming at him.

He was about to fire when the man got back up and threw his cloak at the Batarian and using his katana sliced the right Batarians face while he threw a small blade into the left Batarians head.

''Interesting armor. But it wont save your head.'' the reaming Batarian said grabbing two machetes from his back and connected them by their handles.

''Oh, this is just a better version of my old armor.'' He said putting his Katana in position.

The Batarian started swinging his blades at Kane who easily blocked them and punched the Batarian in the gut forcing him to back away and stabbed his katana into his enemy's back forcing him on to his knees.

''There can be only one.'' Kane said bringing his sword down at the Batarian who stabbed one of his machetes into Kanes leg

The Batarian got back up and headbutted Kane followed by a kick to the face flooring Kane.

''Humans. Always weak.'' he said grabbing Kane by his long air and kicking his katana away.

He placed his machete on Kane's neck ignoring him and grabbing his other machete and stabbing it into the alien's side. The human got back up grabbing his katana and with a quick blow he took the Batarian's head.

Kane opened his arms and was hit by the energy coming out of the Batarians body; the nearby shops were hit with the energy breaking walls and merchandise. After the Quickening he placed his cloak back on and walked away from area to avoid being questioned.


	5. Chapter 5

After having a talk with Garm; the Kurgan decided to go after the Quarian informant. He went back to the alley where he had fought Garrus and he found a few dead Vorcha but no Quarian dead or alive. He continued searching and after a few minutes. Then finally for him, he found her and approached her normally.

" I heard you were the person to look for if I wanted information.'' he said in a innocent tone

"That is me. What do you need?" She said facing the man

''I need information on Archangel."

''I'm sorry but I can't give information about other clients.''

''I see.'' The Kurgan said just before punching her in the side of the head with enough force to knock her out.

Moments later the Quarian woke up and found herself strapped to a table, with arms and legs trapped on both sides of the metal table. She then looked around the small storage room where the only light source was a small lamp that from her point of view. Unfortunately for her, her light source was blocked by the man's shape and she also could hear a growling sound in side the room.

''Finally you're awake. Don't worry your suit is intact and I've given you a few anti-biotics just in case.'' The man said sting next to her

''What do you want?'' the Quarian said in a frightened tone

''Like I said before information on Archangel.''

''I told you I can't tell you anything!'' the Quarian yelled out trying to get out of her straps.

Seeing the Quarian's reaction he grabbed her face and started to move it side to side and finally let her go.

''I see. You are on your Pilgrimage aren't? And you thought that the information you got could be useful for your fleet?'' the Kurgan asked

''No. I've been doing this all my life before and after my Pilgrimage.'' the Quarian said trying to fool the Kurgan.

''So what your saying is that your a pro?''

''Yes that's it. I'm not going to tell you anything.''

As she said that he got back up and released her from her straps and grabbed her by her skinny arms and forcefully dragged her to a small 3 meters deep pit from where the growling was coming from. He attached her to a dangling chain and started to drop her down slowly.

''What are you doing? Please pull me out!'' the Quarian shouted in despair

''Like you said you aren't going to tell me a thing so I don't see why I should do that.''

''No. Please no. There's a Varren down there it's going to kill me.'' She said seeing the hungry Varren bellow her.

''Yeah I know. I bought the poor guy a few hours ago and it's hungry so I'm doing what a good owner should do.'' The Kurgan said continuing to let her go down into the pit.

''OK! OK! I am on my Pilgrimage, you were right and I'll tell you what you want.'' She yelled as the Kurgan started to pull her up.

''So what do you know about him?''

''His name is Garrus Vakarian, he's been fighting the gangs and mercenaries control over Omega.''

''So he works for Aria?''

''No. I don't think so. This is all I know please have mercy.'' the Quarian said as the tears went down her face

''Don't worry I'll have mercy but I don't know if the Varren will.'' he said as he started to drop her down again

''You can't do this I have powerful clients! If they find out what happened to me; They'll kill you.''

''Like who?'' The Kurgan asked stopping her fall

''Me.'' a female voice was heard as the storage door opened

''Aria, you should have called so I could get this done quicker.'' he said continuing letting her descent deeper to the Varren.

''Please mistress help me; the Varren is almost near me.'' The Quarian screamed.

''I really can't believe you! Using a Pilgrimage Quarian as an informant.'' The Kurgan said lifting the Quarian up

''She may be young but she does gives me good information.''

''True but my Varren is really hungry and I say he does deserve a good snack.'' He said letting the chain go, causing her to fall into the pit.

Aria's fist started glowing blue with biotic energy that she fired at the Kurgan. The energy sent him flying into a spiky wall and was then impaled.

Aria then jumped into the pit and pulled out her shotgun to kill the Varren. She walked up to the Quarian who was in a corner with her suit torn up.

''What did you tell him?'' Aria asked standing over her.

''He asked me about Archangel and I told him what I knew to save my self.''

''But it looks like that really didn't work, but now on your feet before you die.''

''Don't worry Aria, I gave her anti-biotics so she wont die from infection but maybe from blood lost.'' The Kurgan laughed out. He then threw a chain for them to climb up from on.

After a while both of them had climbed up and the Quarian was taken by two of Aria's guards to be healed.

''You know if she had told me that she worked for you this may had not happened.'' The Kurgan said looking at Aria

''We both know that's a lie. I think the only way this wouldn't happen is if she had told you what you wanted when you asked her for the first time.'' Aria said as the Kurgan placed himself behind her and grabbing her

''Now what if we did what we did in the good old days.'' The Kurgan said as his hand started traveling her body.

Aria's body started glowing blue as the biotic energy threw the Kurgan into another wall. The Asari closed the storage room's door and walked up to him with a smirk.


	6. Chapter 6

After killing the Batarian immortal, Kane found another place to set his magic tricks. Though it was a crowded area but like many times before no one seemed interested. Then that's when he saw a Batarian passing by him as he analyzed him and recognized him as one of Aria's guards.

''You, Batarian do you want to see a magic trick?'' Kane yelled at the Batarian.

''Why not, still have a little time before work.'' the Batarian replied to the approaching Kane.

Kane grabbed three cups and a small ball out of his bag, he placed them on the table and the ball under the middle cup.

''Ok, now I'm going to move them around and then you have to find the ball.'' Kane said placing his hands on the cups.

''Alright seems simple.'' Batarian said

Kane started to move the cups around and after twenty moves he stopped and let the Batarian find the ball, he lifted the first cup and nothing.

''Sorry it looks like the ball wasn't there.'' Kane said with a grin.

''It was there, I followed your moves, it was there.'' the Batarian said

''Looks like you were wrong.'' Kane said just before the Batarian lifted up the two other cups and found nothing.

''This is a cheap trick, magician. I want my credits back.''

''No. You lost and now they're mine.''

''I'll take my credits back whether you like it or not.''

Kane looked at the Batarian and got up from his chair. He took off the hood from his cloak and faced the Batarian. The alien hit first but his bare fist didn't affect Kane's armor and now it was Kane's turn that then punched the Batarian in the face, throwing him into the floor. He still tried to get back up but Kane kicked him in the head, knocking him out.

''Why do they always try and get their money back?'' Kane asked himself, looking at the Batarian.

''But let's get you back to work, don't want you to get fired do we?'' He said grabbing the Batarian by his foot and starts dragging him

After an hour Kane appeared next to After Life, bringing with him a big bag that he carried over his shoulder like always using his cloak, hiding his face for now, he walked up to the Batarian at the entrance.

''You can't go in, you need to go back to the end of the line.'' the Batarian said.

''Let me in, I have a gif for our leader.'' Kane said looking at his bag.

The Batarian looked at the bag and signaled Kane to wait as the walked to a corner to communicate with Aria.

''We have a man saying that he has a gif for you. What ever it is, it's inside a big bag should I let him in?''

After a bit the Batarian returned to Kane's side and let him in. Kane walked through the club looking at the people, who all looked at him. Some of them were a bit curious to see a man in a black cloak, with what seemed to be a body bag on his shoulder and a walking stick at his hand, he walked pass the guards and finally reached Aria.

''I hear you have something for me.'' Aria said sitting on her couch.

''Yes I do.'' Kane said placing the bag on the floor and opened it revealing the Batarian.

''Interesting. Is he still alive?'' Aria asked

''Should be, a few punches and kicks just left him knocked out.'' Kane said getting back to his feet.

''And this is why you came here? Just to leave this here?'' Aria said pointing at the Batarian.

''Yes. The guy was so worried about getting late to work so I had to help him.'' Kane said placing his left hand under his cloak. Seeing this as the guards lifted their guns aiming at Kane.

''Calm down. It's just a Cuban cigar, to offer to our ruler.'' Kane said grabbing the cigar.

Aria grabbed it and placed it in her mouth when she heard Kane snapping his finger and the tip of the cigar lit up.

''Thanks for the time Aria.'' Kane said turning his back and running into a wall before disappearing.

Just a few moments after he vanished the Kurgan arrived seeing the Batarian getting out of the bag and Aria smoking a Cuban cigar.

''A Cuban? It's been a while since I've seen one of those, where did you get it?'' the Kurgan asked, standing in front of her.

''This man came here, left the Batarian here and gave this to me and even disappeared into the wall.''

''He did? I've seen that before a long time ago.''

''Maybe you know him.'' Aria responded

''If I'm right his name is Kane, he's a sorcerer and a pretty sick son of a bitch."

''Like you.''

''No, I'm worse. He left the Batarian alive and I would most likely killed him. And I still think you need better guards."

''But that isn't why I called you here I need you to do something for me.''

''Yeah, and for what do you need me?''

''The Eclipse are trying to get into my business and I need you to remove the leader from control so her second in command can take control.''

''I think I may be able to do that.'' the Kurgan said with a grin

''Don't kill her! I need her alive to get information and they think you're one of my messengers.''

''You're making this hard for me.''

''But you do so well when I do this to you.''

''That I do.'' the Kurgan said laughing as he walked away.

The Kurgan went to a building near the docking bay and was meet by two aAsari guards.

''What's your identification?'' one of the asari asked

''I'm Victor Kruger, Aria T'Loak's messenger.'' the Kurgan said raising his hands.

The guards let him in and two Salarians took him to the Eclipse leader. She was waiting in an observation room with windows that gave her the view to the buildings bellow and skycars flying all a round the area. He arrived at the room and saw the Asari leader and next to her, her Salarian right hand man.

''Look who it is, Aria T'Loaks lap dog.'' the Asari said facing the man/

''I'm just a messenger.'' the Kurgan said putting his hands down.

''Alright and what is your message?'' she asked in a sarcastic tone.

''You're going to be removed of power.'' he said

''You are going to take me out of power? Shoot his legs!'' she said ordering herSalarian guards.

The Kurgan went down and was dragged to her side and placed on his knees.

''So what now mister Kruger.'' the Asari looking down at him.

''Like I said I'll take you down.'' The Kurgan said as he placed his feet on the ground and jumped forward.

He jumped at the Asari and tackled her through the window, sending them both into the buildings bellow and crashing into a passing skycar. The Kurgan forced the door open and grabbing the Turian driver, threw him out and went inside the car placing the Asari in the passenger seat.

''If you do this then the Eclipse will come after you.'' the Asari responded

''Let them come, it won't save you from Aria.''

''What ever Aria is paying you I can give you double.'' the Asari said trying to reason with him.

''She really doens't give me much but I'm listening.''

''You just have to take me back, I'll pay what ever you want for your services.''

''Interesting and I may have taken it if you hadn't them shoot me in the legs.'' The Kurgan said grabbing a gun and firing at her knee.

''You will pay for this.'' she said in pain as she was then holding her bloody knee.

''Empty words. And we have arrived.'' The Kurgan said landing the skycar near After Life.

He placed the Asari over his shoulder and went to the back of After Life where a Turian guard was waiting.

''Tell Aria that the job is done.'' the Kurgan said dropping the Asari in front of the Turian.

''Will do sir.'' the Turian responded as grabbed her and brought inside the building.

The Kurgan was preparing to leave when he felt another immortal around. He looked around and saw a man in a cloak holding in his right hand a walking stick.

''Kane, it's been a long time.''

''To long, you didn't even call.'' Kane said removing his hood.

''Had other thing in mind. And what, your going to attack me while I'm defenseless?''

''You may not have a weapon but your never defenseless.'' Kane said as his walking stick turned into his Katana and he removed his cloak.

They both ran at each other, Kane brought his sword down on the Kurgan who dodged it and used his foot to keep the sword in the ground. The Kurgan quickly punched him in the face. Kane jumped back and dropkicked the Kurgan in the gut.

''Your getting old Kurgan.'' Kane said grabbing his katana.

''I'm getting old? What about you.'' He responded, getting back to his feet and grabbed a pipe.

The Kurgan tried to hit Kane with the pipe, but he used his katana to block the hit and punched the Kurgan in the face but he grabbed Kane's fist and kicked him in the gut. Th Kurgan using his pipe he hit him in the side of the head grounding him.

''So who's getting old now.'' The Kurgan said kicking Kane in the gut.

Kane got back on his knees and looked at the approaching Kurgan, he snapped his fingers and flames came out of the ground surprising the Kurgan

''This is what you have sorcerer tricks?''

''You know that's my strong side and now for the great finally.'' Kane said turning into a vulture and flying away.


	7. Chapter 7

After fighting Kane, the Kurgan decided to go back to Afterlife. He entered by the back door and started walking through the corridors that would lead to the club, but on his way there a Quarian walked into him. He looked down at her and saw that she was the Quarian informant.

''Hello pretty.'' He said looking at her.

''Get away from me!'' She said pushing him away.

''Always so full of life.'' He said as she grabbed a pistol from her holster and started to fire at him.

He took the five hits to the chest and fell to the ground, apparently dead.

''This is for everything you did to me.'' She said kicking the body

She then started to walk away when she heard a noise and looked back seeing him getting back up.

''No, you should be dead!'' She yelled in terror.

''A lot of people tell me that. And you shouldn't have done that.'' The Kurgan said walking up to her and grabbing her arms.

''No, please let me go.'' She yelled as he placed her over his shoulder and opened the door to an empty room.

''Why? This is just going to get fun.'' He said, entering the room

After an hour he walked out placing his jacket back on and looked at the Quarian now in a torn suit and crying in a corner.

''If your survive, we should repeat it sometime.'' He said closing the door/

He then finally arrive at the club, like always it was full of people talking and dancing with music playing on the background. He looked around and saw just what he needed, the bar, so he walked up to it.

''So, what can I serve you today?'' The Turian bartender asked

''I need...Ryncol.'' he replied to the bartender.

''Normally we don't serve that to humans it's more a Krogan drink.''

''And you think I don't know that? Give me two boxes of Ryncol.'' He shouted at the Turian

''Two boxes? But sir that will destroy you.''

''Maybe but after I'm destroyed I'll come after you.''

''Ok, ok. I'll go and get you the boxes.'' The Turian said grabbing the boxes from under the counter and placing them on top of it.

Before the Turian could ask for the credits the Kurgan had already grabbed the boxes and walked away to one of the private rooms where he found a few people and also Patriarch.

''Victor, what brings you here today?'' Patriarch asked as he saw the Kurgan walking in.

''What do you think? I have to two boxes of Ryncol and you know what that means? We're going to drink till we fall down.'' He said placing the boxes on the ground.

''You don't have the quad to take me down.'' The Patriarch said opening one of the boxes.

''We shall see. So all of you out!'' He shouted at the people that where also on the room.

The people forcefully walked out as the two started to fill glasses and drinking. After a box they where still drinking at full force.

''Give up.'' the Kurgan said as he placed the glass down.

''Only a loser asks for his opponent to give up.'' Patriarch said taking another gulp.

''All right... I'll take you down the old fashioned way.'' he said taking another gulp.

On the following hour both the boxes where empty and they where so drunk but still neither of them was falling down.

''So...what now?'' The Kurgan asked using the table as support to get back to his feet.

''A Krogan head butt, who ever remains standing wins.'' Patriarch said.

Both faced each other and brought their heads back and then forward smashing them together causing them to fall down and blackout.

The next day the Kurgan woke up on the apartment, he had rented when he arrived at Omega. He found himself naked from the waist up and fallen from his bed, slowly he got back to his feet and looked around and saw someone on his bed. He removed the sheets and found out it was Aria. He sat on the side of the bed facing the window and started to put his clothes back on, when he heard something on the side of the building. And that's when out of nowhere a Krogan, in full Blood Pack armor jumped through the window and into the room.

''Here's a message from the Blood Pack.'' the Krogan said as he fired his assault rifle at the Kurgan.

The Kurgan started to fill the shoots going in but ignored them and jumped to the other side of the bed to protect Aria who woke up from the fall.

''What the hell is going on? And why am I here?'' She said using the sheets to cover her self.

''You are at my apartment and I'm being shot at by a Blood Pack krogan.'' The Kurgan said, grabbing his sword from under the bed.

''Let me just use my biotics and he's done.'' She said

''They're after me so just stay down.'' He said when the Krogan stopped firing so he could recharge his weapon.

In that moment the Kurgan jumped at him and kicked him in the gut, the Krogan went back just before the human forced his sword into his shoulder.

''You bastard.'' The Krogan shouted out, pulling the sword out and head butting the Kurgan.

The Kurgan looked back at the Krogan just to be impaled with his own sword and thrown down the window into the ground bellow.

''Never mess with the Blood Pack.'' The Krogan said just before being hit with Arias biotic blast.

Taken by surprise the Krogan fell down to the ground bellow just like the Kurgan, but survived the fall.

''Biotic bitch.'' He said getting on his knees but being severely injured and removing his helmet.

''No one calls her that on my watch.'' A man said that behind him/

He looked back and saw the Kurgan standing next to him with his sword raised up an quickly brought it down on his neck decapitating the Krogan.

''Never worked before why would it work now.'' He said grabbing the Krogan's head.

He slowly walked back to his apartment, with the Krogan head in his hand, and when he arrived, Aria was just finishing getting dressed.

''So you're still alive?'' She said placing her jacket back on.

''You know it. I just need to pay Garm a visit and give him a gift.'' he said looking at the Krogan head

Again like before he walked to the Blood Pack lair, but this time the Vorcha guards simply let him in, he walked up to Garm who like always was sitting on his chair. The Krugan placed the blood pack's head on the table.

''Garm, I really thought you were smarter than that.''

''I was just giving you what you deserved for attacking me.'' Garm said slamming his hands onto the table.

''At least you could do it like a man and come after me your self and you didn't need to go after Aria, because I'm only one man but she has an army.''

''You care for her and that will be your down fall.'' Garm said laughing.

''Maybe, maybe not. But what I know is that last time that will be your head.''

''We shall see, because after I'm done with Archangel, your next human.'' he said pointing at the Kurgan.

The Kurgan just grinned as he walked out.


	8. Chapter 8

In the following days the Kurgan started to follow Garrus around and in one particular day he found himself talking to an Asari. He really didn't hear the whole conversation but he heard one word clearly ''Kurgan''.

So now he decided to find the Asari, he hid in the shadows while he saw her walking out of Afterlife. She walked in a relaxed manor when out of the shadows he grabbed her, pulled her into a small alley and slammed her against a wall.

''What do you want?'' she asked in a panic manner.

''I heard you talk to Archangel and I also heard my name in the conversation. You know what I want to know? How you know about me?'' he said using his arm to hold her against the wall.

''I wont tell you anything, I can't tell you anything.'' She said as the Kurgan dropped her on the floor.

She tried to get back to her feet when the Kurgan's sword went through her right hand causing her to scream in pain.

''Alright, I'll ask again where did you hear my name.'' he said kneeling next to her

''I'll tell you what you want.'' She said as the tears dropped from her eyes

''A while ago I met an Asari that was just like you, we started to have a relationship and so she told me about immortals and about you. Last time I heard from her she was in Omega.'' The Asari said as the pain went through her body.

''I think I know her. And she had a beautiful head.'' He said with a grin taking the sword out of her arm

She didn't respond she just stayed on the ground crying as the Kurgan raised his sword and finally brought it down on her neck.

''And now this is a good message.'' he said grabbing the head and walking away

In the next hour someone new arrived to Omega. Shepard followed by Miranda and Jacob from Cerberus, Shepard was still trying to get use to the idea of working with Cerberus but for this mission it had to do. Before going to talk to Aria he decided to take a look around Omega to get familiar with the area. He went to the market and there he heard something.

''Commander Shepard and I thought you where dead.'' a man said.

They looked around and saw a man using a cloak and sitting at a table.

''Not everything you hear is true.'' Shepard replied approaching the man.

''Maybe, maybe not. But you're standing here alive after being spaced, can't really say it is the first time I saw something similar.'' Kane said as he looked at Shepard.

''Shepard we need to move on.'' a female voice said causing Kane to look at her.

''Look at that pretty thing, I think I can see why Shepard travels with you.'' Kane said with a grin.

''And who are you?'' Shepard asked ignoring his commentary towards Miranda.

''Me? I'm Kane, Commander.'' He replied removing his hood.

''And what do you do here Kane?''

''I'm a magician.''

''Oh really?'' Miranda said in a sarcastic tone

''Want to see? Just tell me what you want and I'll do it.'' Kane said placing his hands on the table.

''Alright. Here make this disappear.'' She said placing her handgun on top of the table.

They looked at Kane as he just simply snapped his fingers and the weapon disappeared.

''What trick did you pull off here.'' She said in disbelief.

''Check your holster.'' He said in a satisfied manner.

Miranda placed her hand over her holster and felt her weapon in place just like she had never taken it off.

''Looks like you where wrong.'' Jacob said in an amused tone.

''Now gentlemen and lady you can go. And you don't need to walk too fast.'' Kane said looking at Miranda's but moving all over.

Like before they ignored him went to talk to Aria.

While this was happening the Kurgan decided to meet with the mercenary groups trying to take down Archangel, he walked through the facility and found the leaders planning their attack.

''Hello ladies and gentlemen.'' He said entering the room.

''What do you want human?'' Asked the Blue Suns leader Tarak.

''Nothing much, just wanted to see you all crash and burn. Isn't that right Garm? '' The Kurgan said looking at Garm.

''You're stepping over your boundaries and it won't end well for you.'' Garm said.

''Wait I know you. You're Aria's lap dog.'' Tarak said.

''And like all good dogs this one has a great bite.'' The Kurgan said in an amused manner.

''We'll see but more important is still why are you here? Do you want a shoot against Archangel?'' The Blue Suns leader asked.

''No. Like I said before I'm just going to watch you all get killed and I'm taking this with me.'' He said breaking a pipe off the wall.

And just like the Kurgan said in the following hours Archangle and the help that arrived in the form of his friend Commander Shepard and company butchered the fellow mercenary groups. But he still had something to do, after Garrus was injured by the gunship he walked up to the hide out and rammed the pipe into the ground and from a bag he had he grabbed the Asari's head and staked it into the pipe.

''Vakarian, I know you can hear me and I just want to say that I'll be waiting for you and Shepard if you get in my way. The next time it will be your head on this pipe.'' he shouted just before walking away laughing.

The injured Garrus was taken to the Normandy where after being taken cared of he went to talk to Shepard to get things in order but before Garrus could leave Shepard had a final question for him.

''And, Garrus who was that man?'' Shepard asked.

''I think I can tell you if there's no one watching or recording us.'' he said looking at EDI.

''You heard that EDI, we need to speak alone so no one can listen."

''Yes Shepard.'' EDI said.

''Alright Shepard, he is immortal like me.'' Garrus said

''You're joking me.'' Shepard replied.

''No I'm not. I've been alive for 200 years and in that time I've seen a lot of stuff but that man he's one of the worst things that you humans brought with you, he's one of the most powerful immortals in existence and I don't know if I can defeat him.''

''That is a lot to take in and if you are immortal how can you defeat him.''

''We can only be killed by decapitation and we have to fight till there can only be one and that's another thing that has changed with the contact between different species. Before there could be only one immortal from different species on their planet now there can be just one immortal in the entire galaxy.''

''And is this going to affect the mission?''

''No, I can take a break and now that I don't have my sword I won't take too many risks."


	9. Chapter 9

After Garrus left, the Kurgan was left with not much to do, but yet he had to find Kane that had done a good job of hiding himself. But for now he had some other business to do on a merc ship.

He entered on board the ship and was met by two Turian guards.

''Calm down gentlemen. I'm here in the name of Aria T'loak.'' The Kurgan said raising his hands up.

''It was scheduled for Aria her self to come here.'' One of the Turians replied.

''Looks like there was a change of plans, but if you don't want to get me what I want, you can do that and then you will have to deal with Aria and maybe she wont be that happy.''

The Turians looked at each other, when a Salarian appeared behind them.

''Let him trough, we are here to make business.'' The Salarian said with smile on his face.

The Turians let him pass and both the Kurgan and the Salarian walked trough a corridor. On each side there were cells with everything from Vorcha to Krogan.

''So I guess that miss T'loak told you how this works?'' The Salarian asked/

''This is a slave tread, I've done this more times than you have for years.'' The Kurgan said.

''Good, good. So do you have the credits.''

''Not really.'' The Kugan said pulling a M-6 Carnifex on the Salarian and firing at him.

After killing the Salarian, he walked up to the ships main control panel and started to broadcast to the entire ship.

''Now this is how things are going to work. All of you slaves or guards I'll give you a choice or you come with me and work for Aria T'loak or you go down with the ship.'' He said opening the cells.

The prisoners started running out of their cells and because of the numbers they were in  
easily over powered and killed the guards.

''So to anyone that is still alive on this ship, next stop will be Omega, I hope you all have a nice ride because I know I will.'' The kurgan said through the communicator.

And so the ship turned around and in no time it arrived on Omega where Aria was waiting. The Kurgan very calmly walked out of the ship followed by the slaves who in no time would be part of Arias guards.

''I didn't remember a ship being part of the deal.'' Aria said as the Kurgan approached her.

''I have a talent for this kind of business.'' He said as he sat in a crate near to her.

''And how much did it cost you?''

''Just one shot.'' He said looking at his gun.

Aria just nodded, just before the Kurgan looked around and on the top of the ship he saw a vulture looking back at him, he grinned and walked way. Quickly he ran back to his storage room to grab his sword and when he walked back he saw the vulture flying to a nearby dock, he arrived their and saw Kane now in his human form without his cloak and with his sword in hand.

''So, finally you appear?'' The Kurgan said slowly walking up to Kane.

''You know how this things work, we play a little cat and mouse and then someone gets the other and we fight same old thing.'' Kane said facing the Kurgan.

The Kurgan charged at Kane, who did the same, the Kurgan brought his sword down first and actually sliced Kane in two.

''More tricks?'' He said as the halves turned to dust.

''Just a beginning. And here's the end!'' He said as he jumped down on the Kurgan.

The Kurgan quickly dodged jumping away from Kane, who just after falling, rammed his sword into the Kurgan, he almost roared in pain when the steel went through him but he still kicked Kane in the face forcing him to step back.

He removed the sword from his gut and threw it away just before tackling Kane into a nearby gas tank causing it to leak on top of them. Kane grabbed a small blade that he had with him and rammed it into the Kurgans heart and then threw him into the gas tank.

''Now my friend, it is time to lighten up.'' Kane said snapping his fingers and lighting the fuel on fire and the Kurgan with it, while Kane again turned into a vulture and flew away.

The Kurgan threw himself to the ground and started to roll around as fast as he could but soon the sprinklers were active and the water started dropping down on him and extinguishing the fire.

''God dammit.!" He said kicking a few of the nearby crates.

He grabbed his sword and slowly walked to his storage room, where he dropped his sword down and sat down.

''This is a mess.'' He said looking at his burned jacket.

He placed it down on the table and started sowing the jacket back together, when he heard someone walk in.

''What the hell happened to you?'' Aria asked walking in.

''I had a meeting with a old friend and I ended up being burnt.'' He said as he patched another piece of the jacket back together.

''You know that there are faster ways of doing this or maybe you could buy another one.'' Aria said

''Why would I do that if I can fix this one? And why did you come here?''

''Just wanted to say that you did a good job.'' She said looking around the storage room.

''Didn't know you had a soft side Aria.'' He replied sarcastically.

''Very funny Victor.'' She said continuing to move through his things.

''See anything you like?'' He asked putting the now fixed jacket back on.

''This. What is this called?'' she said grabbing a revolver.

''You truly some good tastes. That's a Colt Anaconda and here's the bullets.'' He said throwing a small box on the table.


	10. Chapter 10

After the Kurgan patched up his jacket, both he and Aria went to the training room located under AfterLife. They went up to a window that over looked the training ground and they watched their new recruits training.

''It seems I made a great sale on this deal. Must of them are decent fighters.'' Aria said looking down at the recruits.

''They seem to be fighting decently. But none of them could take me on if I attacked you.''

''Why, you're planning on betraying me?'' Aria said looking at the Kurgan who was at her right side

''No. At least not yet, but if I did you wouldn't stand a chance.''

''You're too confident on your words.''

''Why don't we see right now. I see that you have a ring over there, two go in and one comes out as the winner.''

Aria didn't reply and simply started to walk down the stairs with the Kurgan just behind her, as they started to go through the crowd of guards and recruits and both of the entered the ring.

''Just remember one thing Aria, if you lose I can bet that you will lose your men's respect.'' He said going to the right side of the ring.

''You talk to much Victor.'' She said placing her fists up.

Both combatants ran at each other, the Kurgan tried to punch first but Aria jumped into the air and brought her fist down on his face sending the Kurgan backwards. Using this opportunity Aria tackled the Kurgan into a corner and started to punch him in the gut. But when she tried to punch him in the face he grabbed her hand and started to crush it and shortly followed by several kicks to her stomach and finally he threw her into the floor.

''I though you were a better fighter Aria.'' He said grabbing her by the neck.

''I was just warming up.'' She said ramming her elbow into his ribs.

He released her but ignored the pain and punched her back sending her again into the ground. He then raised his foot up and was about to bring it down on her head when she rolled to the other side and fired a biotic blast at the Kurgan. He was sent flying into a corner, breaking it.

She quickly got back to her feet, still trying to breathe, when he again came charging at her and this time like before she jumped in the air and kicked him in the side of the head. This time he grabbed her leg and forced her down with him. Aria was still on the ground when the Kurgan placed his knee on her stomach, with his left hand he held her neck in place and with his right he started to punch her in the face.

''Looks like Aria isn't that strong.'' A Turian recruit said.

''She isn't even putting up a fight.'' A Batarian yelled.

''Pyjacks fight more then that.'' A Krogan roared.

In the ring, the Kurgan was still punching her when she punched him dead center in his right eye forcing him to back up. She slowly got back to her knees, the left side of her face was covered in blood and swollen, but even like this she got back up and fired another biotic blast at the Kurgan sending him into the crowd.

''That's all you got Victor.'' She said trying to catch her breath.

''You know that it isn't.'' He replied walking back into the ring.

The Kurgan literally leaped at her punching her in the face. She almost fell to her knees but she used the ropes as a support. He kicked her in the gut and grabbed her by the back of her head and when he was about to throw her, she punched him in the neck. The Krugan was forced to let her go and then she started to punch and kick him across the ring and back into the crowd.

She used this time to gather her self, for when he walked in again, she started to punch him in the gut but he responded by punching her right in the nose, full force, breaking it. She walked back placing her right hand over it as the blood came out.

''And know it will end.'' He said punching her on the side of the head grounding her.

''No...Victor...not yet.'' She said crawling back into the corner when one of the Turian recruits walked into the ring.

''If you're such a great fighter fight me a Turian and not this Asari.'' The Turian said pointing at Aria

''You are but a child and I will be happy to teach you.'' The Kurgan said facing the Turian with a wicked smile.

They charged at each other, the Turian was able to attack first and punch the Kurgan in the neck followed by several punches to the humans face and finally a kick to the gut grounding him.

''You see!? The human can't defeat a real fighter.'' The Turian yelled at the people in the crowd.

Meanwhile the Kurgan got back up and placed his arm around the Turian's neck and threw him into the ground and started kicking him.

''You call yourself a fighter? A few kicks and you're already on the ground. Weak.'' The Kurgan said to the Turian.

But in that moment he felt something going into his lower left side, he looked down and saw that the Turian had stabbed him with a small iron spike, he looked back at the Turian and several stabs followed.

''Who's weak now human?'' The Turian said standing over the fallen Krugan.

And then he delivered a final stab to Kurgans chest ''killing'' him.

''See, both of them weaklings.'' The Turian yelled out in victory, just to be hit with a biotic blast.

Aria stood over the Turian with her foot on his back and with his spike on her hand.

''Don't try this again.'' she said.

''I swear I wont.'' the Turian replied.

''That is true.'' She said bringing the spike down on him.

When he opened his eyes the spike was at his side and Aria was about two meters away from him with her back turned, so he decided to kill her and take over her throne. He grabbed the spike and started to run at her but when the he was about to stab her, someone grabbed his arm. He looked back and saw the Kurgan holding on to his arm.

''You will pay for that, child.'' He said with a grin and threw him into a corner.

He then walked over to the Turian and started to beat him badly leaving the alien bleeding badly and with a few broken bones.

''Let's end this.'' The Kurgan said placing the spike next to the Turian's head

And in that moment Aria punched the Kurgan's hand causing the spike to go into the Turian's head.

''See this, if anyone of you try this you will end up like him or worse. Because if you come here, you follow one rule: Don't skreeonk with Aria.'' She shouted from the center of the ring.

''That was fun Aria, we should do something else after this.'' He said placing his arm around her body.

''You're too lovely. But I'm going to get some medigel and weren't you going to Illium.'' She said forcing his hands off of her.

''I still have time.'' He said placing his hand back on her.

''Take it off!'' She said, glowing blue.

The Kurgan just laughed while he walked away from the ring.


	11. Chapter 11

In the Blood Pack lair, there was three Krogan arguing for dominance and they were almost at the point of fighting when they saw someone entering the lair wearing a cloak and smoking a cigar.

''One more step and the guards will shoot you down.'' The Krogan said.

''No need for that. What about a magic trick.'' Kane said taking the cigar out of his mouth.

He placed it in front of the Krogan on his left and blew on it creating a huge stream of fire in the aliens direction setting him a blaze, the Krogan jumped out of his chair and started to roll around but he finally dropped to the floor, dead.

''I am interested; you may talk human.'' The Krogan in front of Kane said as Kane removed his hood.

''I can see that you're all busy people but since your leader got killed by Archangel and his friends, the Blood Pack has been reduced to so little and I'm here fix that.'' Kane said taking a seat.

''And how do you propose we do that?'' The Krogan on his right asked.

''Simple we kill Aria.''

''Is it? So why don't you do that your self?'' The Krogan asked.

''I don't do tricks for free.''

''And what is your price?'' The Krogan in front of him asked.

''I don't know if you know that Aria has this friend with her?''

''And he is your price?''

''Yes, I help you get Aria and before you or him kill her I use her as bait for him.''

''It sounds to simple. How are we going to get to her and how are we going to fight her army?'' The Krogan to his right asked.

''The soldiers! You can get them; you must have contacts and we get to her just like this.'' Kane said as he turned into a perfect imitation of the dead Krogan.

After a one-hour flight the Kurgan had arrived on Illium, he walked over to the ship dock and saw something interesting, the Normandy. He continued to look around and saw an Asari worker walking around the ship and he decided to go and talk to her.

''Hey, did you see who came out of this ship?'' He shouted at the Asari startling her.

''Please sir don't yell.'' She said.

''What haven't ever been yelled at.'' He said cornering her with a grin on his face.

''Yes, but not like this.'' She said.

''I need to know who came out of this ship.''

''A man and two women.''

''Don't you have more information than that? What did they look like?''

''The man was wearing battle armor, one of the woman was wearing a black and white outfit and the other one was only wearing pants and straps covering her breasts and she was covered in tattoos.'' She said in panic.

''See was that so hard pretty?'' He said just before walking away.

So he continued walking out of the docks and to his next stop Liara T'Soni's office, he walked up the stairs and was met by her assistant.

''Sorry sir, do you have a meeting with miss T'Soni?'' She asked from her desk

''Yes I'm Victor Kruger.'' He said with an annoyed look on his face.

''You can go in sir and sorry for the interruption.'' She said.

The Kurgan walked in as Liara was sitting on her chair behind her desk and he sat in the chair in front of the desk.

''Hello mister Kruger, how can I help you today?'' She asked

''Easy. I want information on the crew that is or was on the Normandy.'' The Kurgan said.

''Ok... But before I can give you anything I need to know if you have the credits necessary for me to give you that information.'' Liara in a some how cautious tone.

''Is that really the problem miss T'Soni or are you afraid of what I'm going to do with that information?'' The Kurgan said looking right at her in an intimidating tone.

''It's just a pre-caution. I don't want the wrong information to go into the wrong hands.''

''Don't worry. The information you're about to give me will be safe in these hands.'' He said with a grin and gesturing with his hands.

At that same moment Shepard walked in with Miranda and a not so happy Jack behind him. When both he and Miranda looked at the man talking with Liara, they instantly recognized him but much to their surprise so did Jack that in rage used her biotics to throw the man into a wall.

''What did you do that for Jack?'' Shepard yelled at the still glowing woman.

''I'm going to get revenge on this bastard.'' She said approaching the fallen Kurgan.

''But what did he do to you?''

''He betrayed me. We both were on this heist but the Blue Suns appeared to get us and in the mid of the fire fight he knocked me out and ran away leaving me to get captured.''

Jack grabbed the Kurgan by his neck and raised her hand now glowing blue. She brought it down when his hand got in the way and grabbed her fist and started to crush it.

''Long time no see Jack. Tell me? Am I in one of your tattoos.'' He said in a joking manner while getting back up and continuing to crush her hand.

''You are gonna pay for this.'' She said as her hand started to give away.

Using his other hand he grabbed her by the neck and threw her into Liara, but when he looked around he saw both Shepard and Miranda aiming their guns at him.

''I told you, Shepard we shouldn't have brought her along with us.'' Miranda said approaching the Kurgan.

''I got to say Commander I approve your crew. Maybe you could share her with me.'' He said looking at Miranda, licking his lips.

Miranda placed her self on the Kurgans left, just to have him tackle her and forcefully removing her weapon from her hand.

''Calm down pretty. And now Commander what do we do?'' He said placing his arm around Miranda's neck.

''You let her go.'' Shepard said firing his gun into the Kurgans shoulder.

Miranda elbowed him in the gut and then fired a biotic blast sending him into the window.

''She's got some fight in her, just how I like them.'' He said getting back up.

''And then you're going to love me.'' Jack said firing her own blast sending him through the window and into the ground bellow.

But Jack wasn't finished as she jumped after the Kurgan, landing right on top of him and started to punch him. When she was about to throw the tenth punch the Kurgan kicked her off of him and quickly got back up and placed his foot over her gut.

''Down girl.'' He said grabbing his Carnifex.

But Jack grabbed her own gun and aimed it at him.

''I said down.'' He yelled shooting her in the arm.

And that's when Shepard ran down the stairs and fired his weapon equipped with incendiary ammo at the Kurgan setting the man on fire. The immortal tried to put the fire out while Shepard ran over to Jack but so did the Kurgan who punched Shepard with his burning fist.

''You can't stop me Shepard.'' The Kurgan said aiming his weapon at the commander.

He was about to fire when he felt a double biotic blast, fired by both Miranda and Liara going against him and sending him flying over the edge.

After the fall the Kurgan accepted his defeat and decided to go back to Omega. Meanwhile Shepard, Liara and Miranda went back to the Normandy to tend to their wounds.

When the Kurgan arrived on the station, he went back to his storage room where after entering much to his surprise he found a Turian, wearing a suit, strapped to his metal table.

''So what do we have here today?'' He said with a sick smile on his face grabbing a data pad.

While the Kurgan was reading it, the Turian was panicking as there was no way for him to get out.

''So you stole from Aria and now it's time to give it back.'' The Kurgan said grabbing a knife.


	12. Chapter 12

The Kurgan continued to look at the traped turian and finally decided to remove the strap on his mouth and just like that the turian started to yell out.

''You don't have to do this!'' he yelled at the Kurgan

''You're right I don't have to do it but I want to do it.'' he said with a grin

He started to cut the turians suit exposing his upper body and then he stabed his knife into the turians arm causing him to scream in pain.

''What are you doing to me?'' he said in between screams

''Nothing much just going to remove your natural armor# And I better put some music on so people don't hear you#'' the Kurgan said as with his right hand he started to cut on of the turians scales and with his left he pushed a button on a small device and it started to play King of Kings ( wwwyoutubecom/watch?v=_0vCqEgarB ... 1376388412)

''You don't need to do this to me.'' the turian said in panic as one of his scales came off

''If you tell me where you hid what you stole from Aria I'll stop.'' he said as his knife started to go into the turians flesh again

''I wont say a thing.''

''Fine I'll continue to do this.'' the Kurgan replied ripping a scale off

''I can pay you what ever you want!'' the turian said causing the Kurgan to stop

''I'm listening.'' he said placing the knife down on the table

''The person who hired me can pay you what ever you want if you let me go?''

''We have a deal if you tell me what you stole from Aria and where you hid it.''

''I can't tell you that.'' the turian shouted

The Kurgan didn't even respond and drove the Knife back into the turians arm and started to cut the scales slowly.

''Why don't you just talk? This will be over and for what I know your Asari partner might have already talked to Aria'' the Kurgan said removing the knife from the turians bloody arm

''She will never talk!''

''I don't know Asari don't have that much fight in them and if I was interrogating her, I think you can imagine what I would do that that pretty little thing.'' the Kurgan said with a grin

''If you touch her...'' he said when the Kurgan brought his knife down on the turains shoulder

''You'll do what? I might even pay her a visit later. So do you want to talk?'' the Kurgan replied forcing the knife to go deeper

''Never.'' the turian said holding back his pain

The Kurgan started dragging the table to near the pit, he grabbed a chain and used it to hold the the turians together and then he kicked him into the pit leaving him hanging.

''I hope you are comfortable, because like this the blood will start to flow very slowly and well it will be pain full.'' the Kurgan said looking at the turian dangling around in the pit

''I...wont talk.'' the turian said as he started to show signs of being tired

''Fine by me.'' he replied sitting on a chair relaxed

''May I come in?'' a female voice said from the entrance of the room

The Kurgan looked back and saw a asari wearing full black leather suit, he gave her a quick look and gestured her to come in.

''Thank you. I heard the music and then I saw what you were doing and I just had to come and see.'' she said walking towards him

''Really? And who might you be?'' he said

''You can just call me Morinth.''' she said with a smile

''So what can I do for you?'' he asked very calmly

''I think you know what you can do for me.'' she said placing her hands on his shoulders

''That I do.'' he said when she started to look into his eyes

''Now look into my eyes, tell me you want me, tell me you would kill for me, anything I want.''

''I'll do anything you want.'' he said playing along with him

''Good boy. Now embrace eternity.'' she said melding her mind with him

Right there the Kurgan felt and over load of energy in him that literally fried his mind, but in the other hand Morinth felt her self an over load of energy going through her like nothing she had ever felt before.

''Now this is something different.'' she said feeling the energy flowing in her

She saw the turian and decided to lift him down, she grabbed the chain and started to drop him down into the ground in front of her.

''Now don't worry baby I'll take care of you.'' she knelling next to him

''Nice try, but no one does that to me.'' a voice came from behind her

She looked back and saw the Kurgan standing over her, she couldn't believe her eyes when he grabbed her by her neck and lifted her up and that's when he received a call on his communicator.

''Who is it?'' he asked in an annoyed tone

''I just wanted to say that the asari talked.'' the voice on the other side said

''Ok.'' he said ending the call

''How are you still alive?'' Morinth asked

''That doesn't matter. But now what am I going to do with a pretty thing like you?'' he said grabbing a small knife

He threw her into the ground and place his foot on her back and the rammed his knife into her back.

''Now you can still run and go to a doctor, because if you try this again you will pray for death and it will not come for you till I tell it so.'' he said kicking her out of the storage room

He than walked up to the weakened turian who was still on the ground bleeding almost dead, the Kurgan looked at him for a final time just before kicking him down into the pit leaving him to die.


	13. Chapter 13

Kane walked along a dark corridor, in front of him were two Krogan and three Vorcha aiming rifles at him. The man looked around with his hand on his katana and soon enough one of the Krogan started to speak.

''Well, your idea to take over Omega is interesting, but we need to actually see how skilled you are and luckily we have an elite team for you to fight. Who ever wins gets to direct the plan.'' The Krogan said looking back at Kane

''It sounds unfair!'' Kane said while the other Krogan reacted almost amused by the situation.

''For them!'' Kane replied '

'We shall see.''

Soon they arrived at a room, it had no wall decoration and right in front of the entrance was a huge window that leads to a huge arena of ruins. Kane took a long look at the arena and it smelled of war and battle, it made him fell right at home.

''All right! Guards take him down stairs.'' The Krogan with the brown crest ordered to the Vorcha.

''I'll go with them, just in case something goes wrong.'' the Krogan with the red crest said going after the Vorcha and Kane.

They started to go down the stairs, with Kane still with his hand on his katana and the Krogan right in front of him.

''We weren't properly introduced. I'm Khan and I hope you are ready for this fight, because the team that you are about to fight are elite mercenaries.'' Khan said as they went down the stairs

''Your worrying amuses me because you should be worried about them.'' Kane replied as they arrived at a huge rusty metal door

''Many have said that and they all died.'' The Krogan said as the door opened leading to the arena.

To this Kane didn't reply and just walked slowly into the ruins, now with his katana on his right hand. He looked straight to the other side of the arena and saw a team of five. In the middle was a Turian, named Darius, on his left was a asari, named Mila, on his right was a Krogan, named Rack, and a human, named Jacob.

''Alright people listen up! What we have here is a quick job, so I don't want any screw ups are we clear?'' Darius announced loud to his team

''Yes sir!'' the rest of the team shouted

Kane just grinned as he started walking though the ruins as the mercenaries charged to his location, soon he heard the sound of foot steps right behind the wall the he was near. The sound continued on in the opposite direction that he was going in. On the other side was the human, Jacob, wearing like all the others Blood Pack armor and he had a assault rifle the he aimed at everything around him. The man continued to aim the weapon until he heard a noise in the wall causing him to start firing wildly at the source of the sound resulting in the wall falling crashing down and creating a huge cloud of smoke.

''Hey guys! I got him.'' Jacob said just before the smoke cleared.

As soon as the smoke faded away he saw nothing around him but the destroyed wall straight away he started to panic, but behind him was Kane who quickly brought his katana down on the mans head slicing it in two. The immortal took a look at the man's corpse just when he heard a loud roar of a Krogan,. Kane quickly looked back and saw a huge flame being fired at him and he jumped back from the Krogan's attack. Kane in response started running into a small building.

''You just made a huge mistake!'' The Krogan said, throwing a grenade at the building demolishing it

Rack approached the wreck with flamethrower in his hand ready to burn his enemy when Kane stood back up with a bruised face. The Krogan was about to fire when Kane threw his katana at it causing the weapon to blow up in the Krogan's hand sending him flying into the ground.

''I though you people were elites and this is what I'm getting?'' Kane asked the fallen Krogan.

The human started to walk up to Rack, just when he stood back up and charged at the immortal who responded by placing his hands perpendicular to his body ready for the impact. Soon Rack found himself being held back by this man who was just using his bare hands. The Krogan was enraged and tried to punch the man just to have him dodged the hit and receive a kick to his gut sending him back.

''How can this be!?'' Rack said catching his breath.

''Well...your just to weak.'' Kane said with a smile on his face.

Rack grabbed a nearby pipe and again tried to hit him just to be meet with a gas tank from his flamethrower to his face covering him in fuel.

''Now let the fire works begin!'' Kane said snapping his fingers causing the Krogan to catch a flame and soon fall to the ground dead.

Kane grabbed his katana from the ground just as a shot hist the ground near him. Kane looked around and saw in a far away building, Darius with a rifle firing at him and next to him was Mila glowing in biotic energy. The Asari jumped down the building and started running in his direction, much to Kane's surprise and she jumped over his head and fired a blast, sending him forwards into the ground.

''Now your going to learn that no one mess with us.'' Mila said as her hand started glowing.

She was about to punch him in the head but as soon as she tried to do it, the immortal threw a small ball at her eyes causing a small explosion of smoke. Mila screamed in pain as her eyes started to water from the gas.

''Big words, to bad you can't realize them.'' Kane said, kicking her to the ground.

Kane placed his right foot over her neck and raised his katana in the air ready to kill her. When he was about to do it he received a shot in the back, therefore distracting him from the asari. The immortal turned around and saw Darius standing about 10 meters from him, holding his rifle ready to fire at him again. Kane threw another ball at the ground causing a wall of smoke.

''Fire at him now!'' Darius heard Mila shouting.

He took aim, right as the smoke cleared, and saw Mila applying the nelson hold on Kane. The Turian took aim to Kane's head and fired blowing it apart. He looked down and saw Mila laughing, which he didn't understand why. Then before his very eyes much to his horror Mila turned into Kane and the immortal's corpse turned into Mila.

''How...!'' Darius couldn't even react to what just happened, as Kane raised Mila's pistol at him

''Easy, you aim and shoot.'' Kane replied firing a shoot right into Darius head, causing the Turian to fall down to the ground.

''So? Seems like you were wrong Hred.'' Khan said looking at the other Krogan.

''He just got lucky, but he will have to do.'' Hred said much to his discontent.


	14. Chapter 14

Meanwhile the Kurgan had just kicked the turian into the pit and walked off to the storage room. The Kurgan left the door closed with the lights still on. But what he didn't know was that the turian had survived his fall by holding on to a chain dangling from the ceiling. He slowly pushed him self up and out of the pit, he took a few stumbling steps forward in direction of a table full of old and dusty things. The Turian looked around, throwing things into the ground till he finally found the Kurgan's Colt, because he was an experienced thief he knew what it was and how it worked.

Looking around he found a box with bullets and Med-Gel that he could use, the turian applied the medi-gel on his exposed skin, stopping the bleeding and pain for enough time so he could try and save his partner. He decided to go to Omega and threaten Aria, grabbing a piece of cloth to cover his upper body, he walked into the streets of Omega.

The turian, was about to enter After Life when the batarian guard placed himself in front of him.

''If you want to go in, you need to go back to the line and wait for your turn.'' the Batarian said, pointing at the back of the line

''You don't understand, I need to talk to Aria.'' the turian responded, trying to control his anger and pain

''You and a lot of other people and like them you need to wait.'' the Batarian said, almost losing his composer

''I underatand.'' the Turian said, just before shooting the bouncer in the head and running inside

This act did not pass undetected as the gun shot echoed through the club, even over shadowing the loud music, Arias guards quickly rushed at the entrance to the club with their weapons aimed at the door from where the Turian thief emerged.

''Take aim'' The Turian, Grizz ordered the rest of the guards.

Everything was quiet, no shots were being fired, and no one was dying. The turian just looked over the situation, holding his revolver on his right hand. All the guards have their finger on their triggers ready to fire, till a voice broke the silence between both sizes it was Aria.

''Let him pass. I don't want to lose any more clients over things like this.'' Aria, still seated on her sofa, said with a dominant tone

''But mam! He's armed, he could kill you!'' Grizz replied not believing what Aria had said.

''I didn't ask for opinions. Now let him pass!''

All the guards took a step back and allowed the turian to pass and go up the stairs, every step he took sent agony through his body, soon he was in front of Aria who he placed his gun to her head.

''I want you to release my partner. NOW!'' he shouted in Aria showing his anger to her who didn't even react

''I see, and who is that? Because I can't release someone with out knowing who he or she is.'' Aria said looking him straight in the eyes analyzing his weapon

''You know very well who I'm talking about!'' He shouted much to every ones surprise, but his arm was already trembling

''You seem to be in pain? But I see who you are looking for, but I wont tell you while there's a gun pointed to my head.'' she replied, secretly gesturing at a guard to start transmitting the conversation.

''This doesn't need to end like this! Just tell me where she is.'' the turian said now using both his hands to hold the gun

As they talked the conversation was being transmitted to any one who listened to it and one of the people to hear it was the Batarian, Anto.

''Are you listening to this?'' He asked looking at the Kurgan who was at his right side

''Yeah. Things seem to be getting interesting!'' the Kurgan replied as they continued down a well lit corridor with several doors

''I think you might have gone to far with him, he's gone mad.''

''Not mad, only desperate and I'm going to give him what he wants.'' the human said as they opened a door

It lead to another small room with several interrogation devices on the walls and lights on the ceiling and four corners. Inside was a batarian and on the metal table was the asari thief.

''Hello, Anto. How can I help you today?'' The Batarian said greeting Anto but ignoring the Kurgan seeing that he was human.

''Can I take her with me?'' the Kurgan questioned the Batarian placing his hand on the others shoulder.

''She wont be able to walk fast, her right foot is twisted.'' The four-eyed alien said.

The Kurgan then faced the asari who was strapped to a table. For what he could see, her face had some bruises and her outfit had some cuts on it but nothing near a major injury.

''I see then. I'll take her any way.'' He said releasing an unconscious asari from the table and also grabbing a chain.

He was placing the asari's arms behind her back so he could hold them with the chain, but out of no where she woke up and elbowed him in the neck. Caught by surprise the Kurgan let her go, she tried to run out of the door of the Batarians got in her way and Anto kicked her injured foot causing her to fall to her knees. She placed her hands on the floor and started to get back up when she felt a hand wrapping around her neck and lifting her up in the air.

She closed her eyes fearing the worse, feeling that rough skin going up against her neck again. The Asari tried to elbow the man just to have it grabbed and forced behind her back.

''Such a lovely shade of blue. It would be a shame if some one was to ruin it.'' the human said in a disturbing calm tone.

The Kurgan didn't gave her time to respond and wrapped the chain around her wrist, the batarians looked at him puzzled, as he pushed the chain forcing her to walk, much like one would do to a dog.

''You have no right to treat me like this!'' The Asari protested as she walked through the corridor.

''You lost your rights when you stole from Aria. Now walk!'' the Kurgan replied pushing her again.

Now that she was silent they could finally go to AfterLife and give her back to her partner. Behind them were the two Batarians but they weren't talking. Everyone was silent till the Kurgan opened a door that led to the lower floor of the club where all the clients were. He was walking out when he felt some force coming from the chain, looking back he saw the Asari holding her self to the door.

''You're still fighting this? Where do you think your going if you escape?'' The Kurgan asked with what seemed to be a honest tone.

''I don't know. I'll go back to my partner!'' She said defying the humans authority as he pulled the chain again.

''Amusing! But in case you want your hands broken I suggest you move.'' The Kurgan said with another pull.

Again she gave up and continued walking, they passed by the clients who ignored the situation like it was normal, and soon they were walking up the stairs.

''So where is she?'' The Turian asked as the door to the lower floor opened

''There she is.'' Aria said without looking back

The batarians emerged first, followed by the Kurgan who was dragging the Asari behind him.

''What? Is this some kind of joke?'' The Turian asked pointing his revolver at Aria.

''So, you're still alive? I'm surprised.'' the Kurgan said mocking the Turian.

''Yes, I'm alive and soon you won't!'' The Turian said firing a bullet at the Kurgan hitting him in the shoulder

''Alright! This has gone long enough, fire!'' Aria shouted as soon as the bullet hit the Kurgans shoulder, resulting in the Turian being shoot by every guard present

''No!'' the Asari thief screamed out, as her partner fell from Arias lounge to the ground bellow.

Aria walked down the stairs and approached the dying Turian and she picked up the Colt Anaconda from his hand. Soon the Kurgan emerged from the crowd of guards, still with the Asari behind him, and was about to take the gun from Aria's hands but she didn't allow him to take it.

''Give me the Colt.'' he said looking at her.

''In do time. Now I want you to get rid of the body.'' Aria replied.

''Easy. And what about her?'' The Kurgan asked pulling the Asari to their side causing her to fall next to the dead Turian.

Aria looked at him and then at the fallen Asari and pointed the gun at her ready to pull the trigger just as the Kurgan ripped it from her hand.

''You dare defy me!?'' She asked causing the remaining guards to raise their weapons at him.

''Yes. I think that she could be useful, if properly trained.'' He said, placing the weapon back on his jacket pocket.

''Train her? For what?'' Aria asked, intrigued but in away she didn't understand his true intention.

''Sounds like your jealous Aria, didn't know you were one of those people! And I'll keep her as a helper for you and for myself.'' He replied in a mocking tone and also a huge grin.

''Do what ever you want, as long as I don't need to deal with another mess. Now I want everyone back to their posts.''

The Kurgan looked around as all the guards and Aria walked away. The Immortal looked down at the dead Turian and the Asari, who was now at his feet. He picked both of them up and started walking to the way out of the club and back to his storage room. On the way he found a place were to leave the corpse and on his right shoulder the Asari was still unconscious.

He arrived and carefully placed her on the table, he removed the chains and strapped her into the table and finally sat down on a chair near the table. For a while he just sat there waiting for her to wake up and sure enough she did wake up. Slowly the Asari looked around, trying to move, and as she turned left she saw the Kurgan sitting next to her looking right back at her, this caused her to start crying.

''Calm down, there is no need for tears.'' He said, using a wet towel to clean her face removing most of the dry blood and tears.

''Take that thing out of my face!'' She said, screaming with everything she had.

''You want to scream? Alright, scream!'' He said, punching her injured right foot.

Much to his surprise she didn't scream, just biting her lip so she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing her scream.

''Now, let's talk business. How would you like to work for me and Aria?'' The Kurgan asked as if nothing had happened.

''I wont work for the people who tortured and killed my partner.'' She said, still defiant tone.

''You work or you die, it's simple! And I don't want to kill some one with skills like yours.'' He replied in a calm and yet disturbing tone placing his hand on her cheek.

''Don't touch me!'' the asari protested trying to release her self, but he just grinned to this

''You belong to me now, I can do what I want to you.'' He responded, taking his hand back.

''I belong to no one, and I only work for the right price.'' She said, still trying to defy the immortal

''For now the right price is you being able to live. Now I'm going to let you go and give you medi-gel.'' As he finished talking, he got back up and released her from the straps.

As soon as she was free, the Asari tried to punch the Kurgan with her left fist, but he dodged and punched her back causing her to fall down from the table and almost into the pit.

''Good now, I'm Victor what's your name?'' He asked, grabbing her by her right arm.

''I'm Tela.'' she responded for what it seemed finally defeated.

''Interesting. Now you have five minutes to use the medi-gel and then we'll go somewhere else'' The Immortal said, throwing a medi-gel applicator at her.

''Where?'' she asked, grabbing the applicator

'' My apartment!'' He responded with a smirk on his face.


End file.
